goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Betty anne bongo prepares for her bath at her lagoon
Roles Betty anne - ernie Tommy repunzil and August - bert Transcript Betty Anne: Hey, Guys, I got my bar of soap. (Exits) Tommy: Good thing he's got a bar of soap. That means he's going to wash something. Betty Anne (re-entering with something else): Hey, Guys, I got my fluffy towel here. (Exits) Repunzil: This time, he has a towel. With that soap and a towel like that, maybe he's planning to wash his face. Betty Anne (re-entering with yet another thing): Hey, Guys, I got my little... (Squeaks the something and exits) August: Rubber Duckie. Oh, well, now I know for sure. Yeah. If he has some soap and a towel and his Rubber Duckie, that means he's going to take a bath in his tubby. Yeah. Betty Anne (re-entering with another something): Hey, Guys, I got my flashlight here. (Exits) Bert: Flashlight? Betty Anne (re-entering with still another something): Hey, Bert, I got my umbrella here. (Exits) Repunzil: UMBRELLA? Hey, Betty Anne? Hey, Betty Anne, listen. Betty Anne (re-entering with ANOTHER thing!): Hey, September, I got your bowling ball. (Starts to exit) September: Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Betty, come back here! Betty Anne (coming over): Uh, yes? August: Betty Anne, listen. That, bowling ball. Betty Anne: This bowling ball here? Tommy: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? PUT IT DOWN! Betty Anne: Well, I was, uh, what does it look like I'm doing, Bert? Tommy: Well, first of all, you carried through some soap and a towel and your Rubber Duckie, so I thought you were gonna take a bath. Betty Anne: Well, that's exactly what I'm gonna do. September: OK. OK. But why do you need a flashlight and an umbrella and my bowling ball to take a bath? Betty anne: Well, I took the flashlight in case a fuse blows out, and I don't want Rubber Duckie to be afraid of the dark ... August: Uh-huh. Betty Anne: ... and I took the umbrella in case it starts to rain in the bathroom, and I don't want Rubber Duckie to get wet... August: Of course not. Betty anne: ...not from above, you know; he likes to get wet from sitting in the water ... Tommy: Uh-huh. Ernie: ... and the bowling ball I brought along with me because ... well, you never know when somebody's gonna come along ... Tommy (finishing sentence with her): ... and ask to borrow your bowling ball. Betty Anne, that is the silliest idea you have ever had. Now, just... you can't use my bowling ball. You just can't. No. (Shakes his head) Betty Anne: (crestfallen): Well, gee, Guys ... If that's the way you feel about it... Tommy: That's it. Betty Anne: I guess I'll have to take a bath without your bowling ball. (Sadly leaves) Repunzil: Good. Just leave it here. Betty Anne: OK, Guys. OK. Tommy: (To the camera) That is the silliest thing I have ever heard: taking a bath with all those things! (Hears offscreen splashing) Oh boy, this I gotta see! (Exits. Scene changes to bathroom, where Betty Anne bongo is merrily splashing about in the tubby, holding the umbrella open over her.) Betty Anne, do you know how silly you look sitting in that bathtub? Betty Anne: Well, better safe than sorry. Right, Rubber Duckie? (Squeaks Rubber Duckie. Suddenly, the room goes dark.) Ooh! August: What happened? Betty Anne: We blew a fuse, and all the lights went out! But don't worry, Rubber Duckie. I got my flashlight right here. (Turns it on, shining light around. Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder rolls, and it starts raining.) Repunzil: What was that? Betty Anne: Oh, it's starting to rain! August: In the bathroom! Betty Anne: Yeah! But don't worry, Rubber Duckie. We got my umbrella to keep the rain from getting on us! Tommy: (groaning) I don't believe this. (Thunder rolls, and then a knock comes at bathroom door.) Ernie: Come in! Grubby groo (entering): Say, fellas, I got a tournament tonight, and I was wondering if I could borrow your... Betty Anne: Uh, Guys? September: Yeah, I'll go get my bowling ball. (Leaves)